galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Vera
Vera is an incredibly sexy pit born tiefling woman, she stands 5'3 ft tall and weighs around 125 pounds. Vera has dark tan skin and several tattoos on her senously sexy body. She has Tribal tattos on her thighs and her arms, she has a tribal wing-like tatto on her collar bone in between her massive F cup perfect tits. She also has a demonic tribal tattoo on her slim midriff and a sexy tribal tattoo on her lowerback, (a slut stamp) just above her 5 ft long black succubus tail and gorgeous ass. Vera has long princess cut bright pink hair that does not hid the two small black succubus horns that just from the top of her head. Vera has glowing red eyes and a sexy angular modelesque face that she accents with smokey sexy makup. She has full sexy lips that promise endless pleasures with bright pink lipstick. Vera's demonic urges tend to overwhelm her sensabilities, she is addicted to sex and needs it nearly constantly in order to be happy. Without it she becomes furious and tends to break things, she also tends to walk around naked and masturbates unconciously using her tail. Vera is a carefree woman that is funloving and energetic but gets bored very easily. She commanly wears very revealing clothing like, a black side-less g-suit, a black spiked collar, opera length black satin fingerless gloves, and black thigh high 6 inch heel boots that lace up the back. Vera is a great addition to have in any adventuring party for at least you will never get bored. Current Vera currently stays in Lilor'Arael in Respen's palace. She used to live in Durg with her lover Dorian but he was too possesive of her and so she left him for Respen. She spends most of her time in a sexual orgy with the other tiefling lovers of Respen. History Vera grew up in the city of Vaerice, an ophaned child. Vera was raised in one of many ophanages until she was big enough to live on her own. She choose to be a prostitute and whored herself for many decades. She started exhibiting magical abilities when she became a full grown adult, Vaerice noticed this and hired her as a club Bunny and started helping Vera unlock her magical potential. Vera often worked just outside the club entrance as a walking advertisement for the pleasures waiting within Vaerice's Bar. Vera brought in tons of customers and learned just how to make people do what she wanted. One day an associate of Vaerice called upon Vera for help, he needed someone to come help manage a magical shop in Durg, it was Dorian's Magic Emporium. Vera managed Dorians shop while Dorian and his companions were organizing a rebellion against the criminal syndicate that ruled Durg at the time. Vera brought tons of customers to Dorian's shop mainly due to her cleaning the windows nude, she was a very able assistant to Dorian and they became lovers. She even started traveling with Dorian when he went on adventures until Dorian became Archmage of Durg under Horgold Stoneheart's rule. However Dorian became possesive of her and she left him in favor of Respen Do'Urden. Relationships Vera is one of Respen's Lovers and really enjoys it. She always participates in the sex party orgies at Respen's palace and is considered a crowd favorite. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs